Social network profile information is relatively static in nature. For example, after a Facebook® user sets up his profile the first time, he often does not edit his profile for a long time. In other words, typical social network user profiles tend to represent static attributes of their owners. As such, when using the user profiles, dynamic attributes of the users may not be adequately represented.